


It's All Down to Him

by Amethystia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Completely AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A president's son who throws his support behind the tribute (or tributes) he likes best and uses his money to make them winners. A circle of Victors more interconnected than any before. He thinks he is the glue that holds them together. He's the reason, sure, but now they hold themselves together. <br/>A daring volunteer and some reluctant mentors. That's what this years Games have in store. <br/>Welcome to a whole new Panem and a whole new set of Victors, Tributes and Capitol Citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Down to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to my new story. I must thank my dear friend Amsay for helping me come up with the idea and working out the logistics of it. Writing a Hunger Games fic with all new characters takes a lot of careful planning. The characters belong to me, Amsay, and our friends Clare, Lindsey, Robbie, Kasi, Lilly and Heather. They mostly originate from a roleplaying site we once had, but tweaked to fit the Hunger Games Universe. This is completely AU, meaning no characters from the books or movies will show up here, with the exception of Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, who will remain the main Hunger Games announcers. Because they are awesome and I love them. This will be rated M for sex, dubious consent, violence, coarse language, underage sex, mentions of underage drinking and mental illness. Now, read, review and enjoy!

William Mitchell was alone in his lavish home. He hated being alone now, but he always ended up that way around the Reapings because the only people who could tolerate his company were his circle of victors: his friends, drinking buddies and fuck buddies. But right now they were in their respective districts, for the selection of the new tributes.

Will wondered who he’d support this year. It was no secret that the president’s son always picked the winner. He picked the most attractive person to him and used his money to make them the winner. He’d done so every year since he’d been fourteen. While Will was not the smartest person you could find, he was quite cunning and almost always got his way. His father had given up trying to stop him by this point. 

Now Will settled in front of his TV as it flared to life. The screen showed the crowd gathered in District One. Will quickly recognized his blonde occasional fuck-buddy and close friend, Jacqueline Etoile, known to her friends as Jackie, sitting among that district’s Victors. He also recognized, with disdain, the man who’d won the games when Will had been thirteen, right before he’d started to pick the winners, Chris something or other. Will waited not so patiently for the tributes to be selected. He twiddled his thumbs as the Captiol announcer for District One stepped onto the stage and drew the first name. 

“Beverly Anderson!” An attractive blonde girl approached the stage. Will took note of her looks and name, branding her a maybe in his mind. 

“Jean Pierre Allistar!” An older boy, maybe 18 or so climbed on the stage. Will shrugged, he probably wouldn’t save this guy. 

Overall, he was unimpressed by District One’s tributes. He waited for the next district.

The scene then changed and he was looking at District Two. Among the Victors were sisters Vivian and Adelia Donohue. Vivian was Will’s favorite drinking buddy and Addy was her attractive but married younger sister. He waited with baited breath for the names to be drawn.

“Tabitha Jones!” A somewhat attractive brunette. Will shook his head. He wouldn’t choose her.

“Brandon James!” A non-descript young man that Will did not like.

The scene changed once again. Now District Three appeared on his screen. Ah, his underdog nerds. He grinned when he saw his guy-pal Hal Winston, who was married to Addy. Will had even conned his dad into preforming the service. They were expecting their first child. Next to Hal was his best friend, Bryce O’Neill. Hal had convinced Will to back Bryce by letting him sleep with Addy. Oh, that had been a great night. Next to Bryce was their lesbian bestie and honorary little sister Mona Reed. Will had even managed to get Mona drunk enough to sleep with him once. He had a soft spot for red-heads, especially ones as amazing as Mona. He remembered that Bryce had had to mentor Mona since there had not been any female Victors from their district at that point. Now the new names were being drawn.

“Zeliah!” A plain looking girl stepped up. Will frowned and shook his head. No, this one was not for him.

“Cal Livingston!” A boy suspiciously like Hal stepped forward. Will frowned. He glanced at his guy-pal. Hal looked angry and annoyed. Oh no, this was not one to save.   
Will couldn’t wait to see his guy-pals and lesbian hottie though.

District Four appeared on his screen. He recognized Lily Forester, and older woman who had won her games when he’s been only nine, and Benjamin Shores, who’d won his games when Will had been twelve. He didn’t know much about these two, beyond their obvious attractiveness, which seemed to win games even before Will had started to tip the scale. He was also pretty sure he’d slept with both of them at least once, though they didn’t spend as much time in the Capitol as his other friends did. 

“Charlotte Cassidy!” A poor shaking thirteen year old that Will felt a twinge of pity for, though not enough to consider saving her.

“Paul Drysden!” A somewhat attractive older teen came into view. Will shrugged and decided he was a maybe.

He barely noticed when the screen changed to District Five. He recognized none of the Victors here.

“Phoebe Trescot!” A pretty, dark haired girl. Will shrugged.

“Preston Trescot!” Similar enough in age to be the girl’s twin, Will raised his eyebrows. It was rare that siblings were called to the same games, without volunteers at least. But he wasn’t particularly taken by either. 

Before he could consider this further, District Six appeared on his screen. He recognized a pretty, foreign-looking woman, who’d won her games when he’d been eleven. She was called Svetlana Popov, he thought. He’d probably slept with her at least once. Now tributes were being drawn.

“Prudence Kerrigan!” A blonde girl he was particularly taken to. He figured Svetlana wouldn’t like her either.

“Jonathan Birch!” Fairly good looking, but only earned a shrug from Will. 

Now the screen displayed District Seven. He grinned as he recognized Elle Torrance, Bryce’s feisty wife. She’d hardly needed his help to win her games. She was a menace. Awesome and totally badass, she had Bryce completely whipped. 

“Arianna Artessa!” A young, scared looking girl. A definite no.

“Andrew Moore!” Decently handsome, but only earning a shrug from Will.

He didn’t even notice as the tributes were chosen for District Eight. Neither looked his type. 

District Nine was the same. 

But as District Ten, things got interesting.

Dwayne, the surly, drunk Victor was drooping in his seat, not stirring at the first name.

“Julia Estonia!” Reddish brown hair and a dreamy smile. Will grinned. This might be the one for him. He was pretty sure he could get her to do anything he wanted. He was so busy watching the girl he didn’t hear the next name. What he did hear was a loud shout.

“I VOLUNTEER!” came the cry from the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. The girl, Julia, was grinning at him and by the look on his face it was clear he was doing this for her.

“And your name is?” The announcer asked. The boy climbed on the stage.

“Raymond Estonia.” At this, a murmur went through the crowd. 

“Your sister?” The announcer asked, indicating Julia.

“My twin.” Raymond stated. The crowd “awed” at this. Will knew what he wanted. These twins were gonna be his, no matter what he had to do. 

District Eleven provided two more tributes that Will didn’t quite notice. 

But things got interesting again when the female tribute from District Twelve turned out to be the baby mama of their only Victor. Since neither of them had any family, they were granted permission to bring their young daughter, who would be in the care of Travis Bane, the Victor, while Amy Dale, the tribute, was in the arena. It was likely this girl would never know her mother, since Will had already chosen the twins of District Ten as his winners. Will would have to apologize to Travis for this. 

He knew some of the Victors had children. Vivian had been pregnant with her son Michael in her own games, and was forced to kill her baby daddy, Adam, the male tribute from her District. It was part of the reason she drank so much. Hal and Addy, and Bryce and Elle, were each expecting their first child. 

Most of his chosen circle of Victors lived with him in the Capitol. He had insisted on it. They only really left for the Victory Tours and the Reapings. He gave them everything they could want.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will rehash the reapings a bit, but from some of the districts point of views, mostly victors, but the tributes of district ten will get some focus as well, and the female tribute from twelve. After that I’ll move on to the prep and training stuff, before we get to the actual games. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
